The Light and Sound
by ArtImitatesSex
Summary: Draco hoped that she would see the admiration in his smile, not the hate. RR PWEASE!


The Light and Sound

There were about five people in the Great Hall that morning. Most were watching Hufflepuff VS. Ravenclaw over at the Quidditch pitch. Hermione Granger was sitting at the Gryffindor table, however, doing her Divination homework, which she found utterly pointless. She was alone, seeing as Harry and Ron wouldn't dare miss a match, even if they weren't playing in it.

She was wearing her white collared shirt; with her maroon and yellow tie tight against her neck. Her black robes sitting next to her on the bench, covering her book bag. Her gray skirt went down to her knees, which she regretted, as it was a bit drafty in the Great Hall.

One table away, Draco Malfoy sat with Goyle and Pansy. They had no interest in watching the match either. The morning off was a blessing to them. From Draco's seat at the Slytherin table, he had a good view of Hermione's back in-between Goyle and Pansy's bodies. He moved a piece of his shaggy platinum locks out of his eyes and watching the lonely Gryffindor.

He wore the same type of collared shirt as Hermione, though the top button was undone and he rolled up the sleeves halfway up his forearms. His green and white striped tie hung loosely around his neck. He hadn't bothered bringing his robe with him this morning; he didn't have any formal classes to attend today, so he was dressed down.

In the deafening silence of the enormous room, he could hear her sigh in frustration. He knew from snippets of her conversations with Boy Wonder that she despised Divination. He knew she must have been going through hell in Advanced Divination. However, she was still getting top marks. For some unexplainable reason, Draco couldn't pull his piercing gray eyes away from her, even though he couldn't see her face. The tiny slant of her nose, the puppy dog look she always had on her brown eyes. The half smile she always managed to project every time she made a snide comment to Potter or Weasley.

He could see her shoulders sink and she leaned her head against her hands and dropped her quill on top of her book. She tapped her small, womanly fingers on the pages. Draco couldn't help but to tilt his head, and more and more of his concentration was directed at the girl sitting across from him.

He couldn't hear Pansy's mindless chatter somewhere in the back of his mind. She was the furthest thing from interesting at the moment. He tried to recall the first time he saw Hermione as more as Mudblood trash that wasn't worthy of his attention. He figured it was sometime during third year when she had slapped him. He didn't know she had it in her and since then, he's seen her in a new light. Though, she wouldn't have anything to do with him.

He remembered all of his feeble attempts to get her attention, as if he was some pasty schoolboy. Purposely bumping into in the halls and not insulting her. Once he even went so low as to defend her against Pansy when she called her a Mudblood. Hermione however, didn't seem to notice and she gave him a glare that could have stopped a Death Eater in their tracks. Draco outwardly sighed.

"What is it, Draco?" He heard somewhere in his mind, Pansy's voice intruding his thoughts. He let his gaze leave Hermione's back from a moment to glance to his left. There he met Pansy's worried face, or at least what she would look like if she could genuinely feel emotions, such as worry. Pansy had noticed where he was looking before and looked behind her to notice Hermione. Who had once again picked up her quill and worked on her assignment.

"Pathetic, isn't it? Spending her day off doing homework. She really mustn't know the meaning of class work. Leave it for when you're actually in class." Pansy said, thinking herself to be clever. Draco just tuned her out when he noticed Goyle nod his head and agree with her. They continued on, talking about Hermione.

Draco looked back at Hermione and noticed her packing up her quill and putting her Divination textbook in her bag. Inwardly, he panicked. He barely had time to think before she stood, throwing her book bag over her shoulder and picking up her robe and sauntering out of the Great Hall. He looked back at his faux friends sitting in front of her, hearing the last remark from Pansy's lips.

"It's as if she think that the more she studies and excelles over us pureblooded wizards, the less of a Mudblood she would be. So pathetic…" She finished with a cold laugh. All Draco could do was sigh as he stood up and walked away. Out of the Great Hall.

Draco was furious as he walked aimlessly through the halls of Hogwarts. He had never been so upset with Pansy before. Or Goyle. Or any of the Slytherin's for that matter.

Suddenly, Draco found himself wishing something that he never thought he would. He wished he wasn't a Malfoy. Throughout the five years he had known Hermione Granger, and the two and a half that he had secretly harbored these feelings for her, he's never wished for such a thing. He felt like it was finally out of his control.

He zoomed down corridors, not stopping for anyone and anything. He refused to go to the Slytherin common room. He didn't think he would be able to handle it.

As Draco careened down the hall near the owlery, he collided with something solid. A person. He kept his balance as he instinctively grasped the person's arms to help them stay on their feet. About three books fell onto the ground around them. The person let out a small, ladylike yelp and Draco immediately knew who it was.

Hermione Granger.

Draco looked at her, she was breathing heavily and her eyes darted from his to her books on the ground. She huffed and bent down. Draco, surprisingly, did the same. Hermione glanced at him as he started picking up her books. He grabbed the one nearest to him, it was worn and wasn't from the school library. On the cover were the simple words, "Romeo and Juliet". Draco was familiar with the story. Enemies learning to love, without names or ties to their families. Without boundaries. Draco was so lost in his thoughts; he hadn't realized Hermione was now standing. He quickly stood up, towering over her. He didn't realize he was staring until Hermione spoke up.

"Got something to say, Malfoy?" She said, though she didn't seem as on the defense as she usually was. Draco's mouth was hanging open and bit and his breath caught in his throat. He cleared his throat and spoke to her.

"Get outta here, Mudblood." He said coldly, though not with as much malice his voice usually carried when he spoke to Potter. Hermione rolled her eyes.

"I would if you would give me my book back." Hermione said, matter-of-factly.

Draco looked down at the book, the notion of boundless love once again, making a pass through his mind. He looked Hermione in the eyes, hoping she would see the adoration and not the hate. He handed her the book and she took it quickly. She walked past him, their shoulders brushing against one another as she walked down the hall. Her shoes making echoes bounce back between her and her admirer, Draco.

The End


End file.
